My Man
by ShutUpImWriting
Summary: While Kurt is out sick, Sebastian decides to take advantage of a poor unsuspecting Blaine. Kurt finds out. Eff that noise. Kurt has had enough.


**A/N: Heads up, there's probably a boatload of errors here, but I just got the idea and let the words flow. Enjoy Klainers. I don't support homosexuality, but I'll be damned if this ain't a cute couple. Now, before we bash, I'll say that even though I don't support it, I don't hate. I can't stand people who bully others because of sexual preference. It's disgusting. Ugh. Anyhoo, that aside, I hope you enjoy this. I had a heck of a time writing it, that's for sure :D**

Kurt had woken up with a throbbing headache, a runny nose, flakey eyes, and dry skin _ohmigod ew_.

Immediately, he rolled his clammy butt out of the bed and moaned as he hit the floor.

He heard a knock on the basement door to his room.

"Kurt, sweetheart? Are you all right?"

"No Carole. I feel terrible."he moaned, sniffling for effect.

She was already downstairs. Woman was fast.

"Oh, sweetie. You fell? Let me help you up." She managed to help him get resituated on the bed, fluffing up his pillows and fixing his blankets.

"You wait here while I get a thermometer."she said, going back upstairs.

He thought it was good that he felt bad enough to stay in bed. He didn't even want to know what he looked like in the mirror.

His skin felt dry. DRY. _Ohmigod ew._

Carole returned, thermometer in one hand, tissue-box in another. She turned it on and placed it in his mouth.

He heard two heavy sets of footsteps and saw his father and brother make their way toward him.

He rolled his eyes. Honestly, how could they even stand to live wearing those fugly oversized flannel shirts? And Finn's fly was open. Good Lord.

The thermometer beeped.

Carole removed it and frowned.

"102.5"

Kurt sighed. He had really wanted to see Blaine today. He had JUST picked out that cute grey knit cardigan that he wanted to show off.

He suddenly launched into this gross coughing fit. Ugh.

"Well, Kurt, you're stayin in bed. No buts. I don't think that boy of yours would appreciate you hackin all over those triangle brows of his."said Burt. "Fell better though. I'm headed to the shop. I'll come by later to check on ya."

He frowned. So what if his boyfriends eyebrows were a bit on the….triangular side?

"Your father is right sweetheart. I'm going to go make you some tea. That'll help."said Carole., before heading back upstairs.

Finn shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I hope you feel better. I'll get the stuff form your teachers at school."he said.

"Thanks Finn. Apologize to the club for me please. And XYZ."

Finn's face did that scrunchy look. The one where he had noooo idea what the hell you were talking about.

"But…I didn't sing the ABC's…"he said.

Ohhhhh Gucci…why him?

"Your fly Finn."he said, briefly interrupted by another coughing fit before continuing. "Your fly is open."

"Wha? Oh."he blushed before zipping it up.

"I'm going to school now, later."

"Bye."Kurt whispered.

He sighed, which induced another coughing fit, before closing his eyes. He thought about Blaine.

'_Oh, I should text him!' _he thought.

Grabbing his phone, he texted.

_**Kurt: Hey bb I'm sick :(**_

He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, awaiting a reply.

_**Blaine: Aww Kurt. Want me to come over? =/**_

Kurt read it and smiled, before frowning. He'd be all right, as much as it would be nice to have his boyfriend caring for him while he was sick.

_**Kurt: Thanks babe, but you should go 2 school. +, I don't want you to catch it…**_

He took another tissue, wiping his dripping nose. Gosh this was gross.

_**Blaine: The only way I'd catch it would be mouth to mouth ;)**_

Kurt blushed before letting out a raspy giggle. His throat felt like poop. That tea was going to be awesome.

_**Kurt: But that means you WOULD get sick bb, because that m2m would deff happen ;)**_

He smiled, eagerly awaiting the reply.

_**Blaine: All of a sudden, getting sick doesn't seem like a bad idea. Regardless, I shall be over with your favorite coffee. Entertainment will be provided for his highness via tongue on tongue ;)**_

Kurt felt warmer, and he knew it had NOTHING to do with his fever.

_**Kurt: bb you're pretty hot 2day. Not that I mind. **_

He coughed and rubbed his throat. It hurt, but he couldn't stop smiling.

_**Blaine: I dreamt about u. Ended up taking a 20 min cold shower…**_

Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_**Kurt: What about? :P**_

Waiting waiting waiting waiting new message yes!

_**Blaine: That smiley at the end of your last txt captured the essence quite well. I'm school now by the way. Cedes says get better. 4got to charge her phone**_

Kurt almost coughed himself off the bed. Naughty Blaine. And poor Mercedes. What would that diva do without her phone?

_**Kurt: Sounds nice. But once you get a look at me l8r you'll forget about all that. I look hideous. I know it…**_

He frowned and turned on his side, trying to get more comfy. This headache.

_**Blaine: bb you're the most beautiful boy I know. If you're sad, I'm sad. And I wanna stay happy. If ya know what I mean. Giggity ;)**_

Kurt smiled.

_**Blaine: You're so sweet. Carole brought me tea, and then it's nap time for this diva. Ttyl**_

Carole helped him sit up so he could sip his tea comfortably.

_**Blaine: L8r bb =)**_

.

.

.

Glee practice had worn him out, but Blaine was determined to get his and Kurt's coffee. Then they'd sip it and talk about nonsense and real sense.

He walked past the tables and stood on line, awaiting his turn.

.

.

.

Sebastian was sitting comfortably at the Lima Bean, when a certain thing caught his attention.

'_I know that ass…ah Blaine. Mmm.'_he thought.

Getting up, he quickly made his way behind Blaine on the long line. He then discretely all but grabbed his ass, quickly letting go. Blaine yelped whirled around to hit his attacker, when he recognized him.

"Sebastian?"

"Hey sexy."he said, with that trademark smirk of his.

Blaine frowned.

"That was a little inappropriate."he said.

"Not as inappropriate as my thoughts."he replied.

"Please don't do that again. It's sexual harassment."

"I was enjoying my cappuccino when I saw an ass I have all too familiarized myself with. And sweetheart, it's not harassment if you participate. And I could make that happen."he said, his voice ending in a whisper.

Blaine's eyes widened and he was about to retort when the cashier called him up next. He glared at Sebastian before ordering.

Said boy moved closer, quickly brushing his crotch against Blaine's butt. Blaine gasped before quickly finishing his order with a be right back, grabbing Sebastian and pulling him into the male's restroom, locking the door.

Neither noticed the other occupant in a stall.

"You pulled me along pretty rough there. I like that."

Blaine pushed Sebastian away with a light shove.

"Will you stop? I have a boyfriend, who's currently sick, and awaiting my attentions."he said.

"Boyfriends have never stopped me before, baby."Sebastian replied, licking his lips.

"Sebastian, I mean it. Look…we can be friends and all, but please respect my boundaries."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."he said, before suddenly pushing Blaine against a wall, and moving in front of him, face to face.

"My specialty is…crossing boundaries…breaching them. I like it when you fight me."

He suddenly placed his lips on Blaine's, using Blaine's shocked gasp to force his tongue in the shorter boy's mouth.

Blaine seemed to have lost his motor functions temporarily, and Sebastian took advantage of that. He took his hand and roamed under Blaine's shirt, moaning and gasping, before sticking his hand down the paralyzed boy's pants, fondling him. Blaine awoke from his daze as Sebastian was sucking on his neck and rubbing his erection up and down his leg that he panicked and shoved wildly, knocking the taller boy down. He used that time to escape, fleeing the restroom, grabbing his coffees and literally throwing a $20 at the cashier before taking off.

In the restroom, Sebastian got up, grabbing his hard on and moaning.

Blaine was such a victim, just the way he liked them.

He laughed before walking out.

The stall door opened a while later, revealing a wide-eyed blonde. Sam saved the video he recorded, before sending it to Mercedes.

_**Sammyboy: Cedes, you will not believe what I just saw. I was on the crapper and caught this. Watch the vid. Crazy.**_

_**Cedes: Jesus, Joseph and Mary is this real? I gotta send it to Kurt! This is crazy! And, btw, TMI BOO!**_

_**Sammyboy: Sorry, lol. But IKR! Deathstar explosion crazy.**_

_**Sammyboy: Cedes?**_

_**Sammyboy: Was that corny? Is that why ur not txting me back? It's Star Wars…**_

_**Sammyboy:?**_

_**Sammyboy: ='[**_

_**Cedes: WHOOP sorry nunubear, my phone's acting up. The vid won't send. Imma send it l8r when I get home. Better signal. Yea, that was creamed corn corny, but you still cute =]**_

_**Sammyboy: Eyy ;)**_

_**Cedes: LOL =P**_

.

.

.

Blaine arrived at the Hummel house, his heart ready to take a flying leap of faith onto concrete. He cheated on Kurt. Oh God…

He rang the doorbell.

Carole answered with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Blaine. Come right in. You can leave you're coat here."

He did as told.

"Thanks Mrs. Hummel. Sorry to drop by unannounced, but I brought Kurt's favorite cup of coffee in hopes to help him a bit."he said, smiling softly, despite the turmoil he felt inside.

"Oh you're always welcome. Kurt's downstairs as usual."

He said another thanks before making his way down. He heard Kurt coughing and felt worse.

Kurt saw who came and his whole face lit up.

"Blaine!"he said, before hacking and coughing again.

"Hey Kurt."said Blaine with a small smile, handing him his coffee. He then in turn took a long long sip of his. A very very long long sip. Which isn't really a sip anymore, so he tore that thing up like a hungry baby does to his mother's milk.

"Geez, baby, thirsty much? Hard day huh?"

Blaine nearly chocked on his coffee.

"Uhh…yea. Definitely. How do you feel?"he asked.

"How do I look?"replied Kurt, deadpan.

"Beautiful."

Kurt blushed before taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine took a nearby chair and sat, moving as close to the bed as he could. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, looking at how beautiful he was, when a dark reddish spot on his neck caught his attention.

Kurt froze.

"Blaine."

Blaine pulled away at the ice in Kurt's tone. He was nervous.

"Is that a hickey?"Kurt whispered.

Blaine's hand flew to his neck. He didn't even notice nononononoooo…

"Is that a hickey!"yelled Kurt, who ended up coughing.

Blaine's eyes welled with tears, before he shot up and ran back up the stairs.

Carole came around the corner at the commotion, to see Blaine hurriedly putting on his coat and scarf. Tears were streaming from his light brown eyes, and Carole swore her heart broke.

"Blaine, sweetheart, what happened!"

"Thank you so much for your hospitality ."he whispered, before running out.

Carole in turn quickly went downstairs.

"Kurt? Kurt!"

Kurt was keeled over his bathroom toilet, puking while consecutively sobbing his eyes out.

"Kurt baby what happened?"

Kurt wiped his mouth with a towel.

"He…he…he…cheated on me Momma. He cheated. He's so…he's so stupid…and…and…and…dumb…and I hate him! I trusted him and he…"

He was crying so hard his words were coming in short gasps.

Carole rubbed his back soothingly. He had never called her, "Momma" before. He was hurting.

"Kurt sweetie. First, I need you to relax. Second, I have some mouthwash here. Use it. Third, I know you trust Blaine more than this. You need to talk to him."

She helped him get up and whipped his face off for him. She then sat him down on the closed toilet seat. After that, she grabbed a small paper cup and poured a small amount of mouthwash into it, handing it to Kurt's awaiting pale trembling hand. He sipped it and swished it around his mouth, before spitting it back in the cup. She took it and poured it in the sink, washing it out with water, before tossing it in a small trash can.

"Now, I'll get your phone. You call Blaine. Call him back here. Talk this out. Breathe, Kurt. Breathe. It'll be alright."

She kissed his forehead before going out and grabbing his phone. As she walked back, it vibrated. She looked down at it.

"You got a text from 'Diva…licious'?"

Kurt wiped his reddened eyes and looked up.

"Oh, it's Mercedes. Thank you Carole."he whispered.

She handed him the phone.

_**Divalicious:BB! Sam was in the b-room and saw this at the Lima Bean! Watch it bb. U sittin down? I don't want u getting hurt. OMG!**_

Kurt frowned. What could this be? Carole moved over.

"She sent me a video. You can watch. She's not like Puck, who likes to send me gay porn for jokes."

Carole snorted before Kurt pressed play.

Their faces dropped together. They watched as Blaine stood in shock while this _**Sebastian **_guy groped and licked all over HIS BOYFRIEND.

"Oh my Gaga I know he did NOT just…..just….MOLEST my boyfriend."

"Maybe we should send this to the police….this is sexual harassment Kurt."

"If this goes to the police, it's for his protection from ME!"he said, his voice cracking.

Who did this guy think he was? Did he think he had Pan's flute, and Blaine would just turn to liquid around him? How dare he? HOW DARE HE!

He quickly dialed Blaine, but as expected, it went unanswered.

"I need to check my Facebook. Please pass my laptop."he said, coughing into his elbow.

She rushed to his desk, grabbing the laptop with the Lady Gaga cover and placed it in his lap. He turned it on and waited a bit before logging on.

He clicked Blaine's page. His latest status read, "Drowning out my troubles in my third frappuchino. I messed everything up…"

A comment was posted under it. Freaking. Sebastian.

"What's wrong babe, boy toy troubles? Lucky for you, I felt for another coffee. Headed your way. You'll forget about him quick ;)"

Kurt paled, before turning a bright shade of red.

His phone vibrated.

_**Divalicious: Boy u aint txt me back. U good?**_

He smiled. Oh he was good all right.

_**Kurt: Ohh I'm more than good, Cedes. This kid's been messing with my man for too long. It's about to go down.**_

_**Divalicious: U bout to fight him? It's on and poppin? Remember what I told you bb. If you gonna lose, go down swingin!**_

_**Kurt: Best believe I will.**_

Kurt placed his phone and laptop down and stood up shakily.

"Carole, please drive me to the Lima Bean. Blaine's there and so is Sebastian. I need to talk to them."

She took one look at his face and nodded. This was a battle he needed to fight.

"Okay. I'll go get my jacket and keys."she said, turning and leaving.

Kurt looked at his Winnie the Poo pajama bottoms and his tight fitting grey long sleeve shirt. Grabbing his Prada scarf and pea coat, he slipped on a pair of black UGGs Rachel had bought him. Grabbing his phone, he made his way upstairs, coughing the whole way up.

Carole was standing there with an uncertain look on her face.

"I need to end this now Carole. Please, I'll be fine. He won't touch me."he said. They left, and made their way to the car, climbing inside.

.

.

.

Blaine sipped at his frap, staring off into nothing, the look of betrayal on Kurt's face plaguing his mind.

This was a disaster.

"Why so down?"

Oh for the love of all that is shi-

"Sebastian. Please leave."said Blaine.

Sebastian took the seat across from him instead.

"But I just got here."

Blaine glared at him.

"Oh, you're mad. Drag me into the bathroom again. Please…God that was so hot…"

Blaine sighed, too distressed about him and Kurt to care right now. Reaching into his messenger back, he grabbed a book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone to be exact.

Sebastian frowned. He did not take kindly to being ignored. Then he smirked. He had an idea, licking his lips he looked around. They were rather secluded. Good. He slipped his shoe off his right foot and pressed said foot against Blaine's crotch.

Blaine gasped, pushing his chair back, but Sebastian used his other foot to pull it back.

"Relax Blaine. Enjoy it."

Blaine really really really just wanted to punch this guys teeth down his throat, but…but Kurt…Kurt gave him such a devastated look….and…

He unintentionally let a small moan out.

"Sebastian. Stop."

Sebastian just pushed his foot harder, and Blaine moved further back in his chair, spreading his legs.

His mind was all over the place.

His heart was saying, get the heck away, his mind was stuck on Kurt and how hurt he was, and his body was like hell yea this feels good. So he just sat there, a dazed look coming over his eyes. He imagined it was Kurt sitting across from him, working him with his foot.

He spread his legs slightly, his hips moving back and forth, grinding against the chair. His hands clenched the edge of the table. He moaned softly.

"St…stop. Sebastian."

"Nope. You're responding. You like it."

"Most males would respond. You're rubbing your crabby foot all over my boyfriend."

Trance broken.

Both turned to see Kurt standing there, and he was NOT amused.

"Blaine. Get up. Now."

Blaine looked down before looking back up at Kurt. Deciding to avoid this mega argument in the making, he grabbed his bag and held it on his lap before getting up.

"I am so mad at you right now. But that can wait. Let's deal with the Little Mermaid's Caribbean friend over here."

Sebastian frowned, before fixing his shoe and standing up.

"You're jealous. I turned your 'boyfriend' on after a few minutes."he said, that cocky smirk back.

"I can do that in seconds."replied Kurt

Sebastian laughed. "Doesn't seem like you were doing such a fine job. He looked so desperate, and I'm always willing to lend a helping hand."he said, sticking a finger in his mouth and sucking it.

Kurt blanched. He was dealing with a bit of a maniac here.

"Listen here and listen good. Blaine belongs to me. He's MY MAN. I don't just want him for sex. I love him. You have no right to interrupt. All you want is sex. I had a beautiful pair of Gucci sneakers a few years ago, wore them so often, and now they're dingy and gross. You're used goods Sebastian. Flinging that nasty part of you to whoever you find hot, it's disgusting. Your worth goes down with each fling, hell, you're trash now."

Kurt took a deep breath, willing his cough down, his face red with fever and anger.

Sebastian glared, moving closer and getting in Kurt's face.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure. What do you think is going to happen when you leave to go to New York, huh? You think Blaine is going to stick around in Mckinley? Nope. He's coming back to the Warblers. And you'll be hundreds of miles away. But I'll still be here. And the things I'll do to him. Nothing is easier than a lonely boy."

Kurt paled, and then saw red. His pale hand connected harshly to Sebastian's cheek. If the café' hadn't been paying attention before, they sure were now.

Sebastian laughed before shoving Kurt back. Kurt hit the wall, and ended up coughing. Pissed as hell, he walked around Sebastian, grabbing Blaine's half finished drink and throwing it in Sebastian's face. He then slapped Sebastian again before delivering a swift kick to the balls.

Blaine grabbed Kurt, pulling him back.

"Kurt, stop. This isn't like you.."

Kurt shoved himself out of Blaine's arms, before slapping him. Hard.

"No! I will not stop!"he yelled.

Damnit it he was crying again.

"I need you to choose! I need you to choose Blaine. I saw what happened earlier. Someone sent me a video. That time, it wasn't your fault. But now, seeing you moaning and gasping at his touch…that was all you!"

"Kurt-

"I'm still talking! You have no right to play with my feelings like this. Surely you can't be so oblivious. Sebastian wants you. He's trying to get rid of me. Why are you friends with him on Facebook? Why do you even talk to him here!"

"Kurt, please-

"I. AM. NOT. FINISHED!"

Silence.

"Damn it Blaine, I need you to choose. I can see what you'd find attractive in Sebastian. He's hot and wild. Some sort of nymph fantasy. I get that. But either you're with him or me. I don't like to share."

He took a few deep breaths.

"I'm not sharing you, Blaine. 100% or none at all. That's what I want."

The café was silent. Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes wide and full of tears. He took a step toward Kurt.

Kurt stepped back. "No. I need your answer."

Blaine stared at him, taking a few deep breaths.

"You Kurt. I choose you."

Kurt looked at him. "More."

"One hundred percent, Kurt. No sharing. I'm all yours. I swear. No…I promise. With all my heart. I love you…"

Kurt closed his eyes before smiling, and running into Blaine's arms.

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry…"he said, nearly sobbing.

Kurt just shook his head and pressed his lips against Blaine's, both shivering. Arguing sucked.

Sebastian chose that moment to moan loudly, still clutching his wailing tenders in agony. They both looked down at him, before stepping over him to leave.

"Carole's outside in the car."

Blaine suddenly scooped Kurt into his arms bridal style.

"You're still sick. Let me carry you. Please. I'll be your knight."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Your prince approves, Sir Anderson."

The café whooped and clapped as the two made their way out.

"This better not happen again,"mumbled Kurt, clenching Blaine's hand in the car.

"It won't. I promise. By the way, hot jammies you have on."

Kurt giggled.

"Shut up."

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading dudes and dudettes. Reviews make the world go round. Just sayin. Really though, I wanna know what you think.**

**:)**


End file.
